makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Bayonetta
Bio Known as the child born of impure blood, Bayonetta is a member of the Umbra Witch clan that is one of the last of her kind, her kind being almost wiped out by the Umbra Witch's light-world counterpart, the Lumen Sages. After 500 years, Bayonetta was reawakened with no memory of her past, all that she had was the knowledge that she was a witch, and that she needed to kill angels everyday or she'd be dragged down into hell. Movelist Special Attacks *Bullet Climax: Bayonetta fires a barrage of bullets from her handguns, which can be charged up for more damage. *Witch Time: Bayonetta does a back-flip. If she successfully dodges an incoming attack while doing this, she'll slow down time around her for a couple moments. This lets her land blows without resistance and easily avoid incoming attacks for a short time. *Wicked Weaponry: Bayonetta pulls out one of her four weapons and uses it. **Kafka: Bayonetta pulls out a bow and fires up to three arrows from it, which poison the opponent and slowly drain their health if they hit. **Kulshedra: Bayonetta pulls out a snake whip and twirls it around her body before lashing forward with it. **Lt. Col. Kilgore: Bayonetta takes out a pair of tonfa with missile launchers in them and fires a pair of rockets from them. **Takemikazuchi: Bayonetta pulls out a large hammer and slams it on the ground, sending out a short-ranged shockwave. *Witch Twist: Bayonetta launches herself into the air, using a spinning uppercut punch. *Flaming Claws: Using the flame setting on the claw weapon Durga, Bayonetta unleashes a flaming claw attack forward. *Scarborough Darkness: With a small burst of dark energy, Bayonetta lunges forward and fires her gun straight forward. *Icicle Blitz: Bayonetta lets loose a furious barrage of ice charged kicks that'll continuously bashes the opponent before smashing against the ground. *Umbran Portal: Bayonetta's teleport move, in which she'll drop down through a portal and appear behind the opponent. Hyper Combos *Wrath of Madame Butterfly: Using the power of the Wicked Weave, Bayonetta summons forth large fists continuously to punch and smash the opponent, then finishes with one giant punch that will cause a wall bounce. *Fire and Electricity: Summoning forth Durga, Bayonetta attacks with spinning flame claws before then switching to attack with her Durga boots, which are charged with electricity, then finishing the attack with a combination of the two abilities. *Odette Tundra: Bayonetta summons forth Odette on her feet, then gaining the ability to skate freely around the stage, creating ice as she skates. This gives Bayonetta a slight speed boost. This form will last for a total of 10 seconds. *Infernal Demon (Lvl. 3): Bayonetta will use the hair of her outfit to summon forth a Infernal Demon. It will then snatch up the opponent in its jaws and crunch down on them, then throwing them away as it disappears, Bayonetta's outfit then returning back onto her body, ending the Hyper Combo. Misc. *Battle Intro: Bayonetta spins around and strikes several poses as she forms guns in her hands. *Taunt: Bayonetta poses, folding her arms behind her head and turning her back to the enemy. *Victory Pose: Bayonetta struts off for a moment and then strikes a pose as a spotlight shines on her. *Bayonetta's rival is Dante, because both are creations of Hideki Kamiya, have very flashy fighting styles designed to destroy supernatural creatures and both were born as a result of a "forbidden" relationship (human mother and demon father in the case of Dante, Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage in the case of Bayonetta). Category:Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Starter Category:Female Characters